None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a backlit display apparatus, mountable to an exterior surface, including an automobile, wherein plain paper designs, digital photographs on plain paper or transparencies may be displayed between a white translucent dispersing panel and a clear front panel, with the front panel and the dispersing panel having a weather-proof seal. A high lumen light source, which could consist of a single bulb or a plurality of low lumen light sources, is located behind the dispersing panel, powered by either an internal DC electrical power source, an external DC electrical power source or an external 110 volt AC power source, the high lumen light source having a variable illumination control mechanism to select from a constant illumination, a flashing illumination or a passive illumination, such passive illumination derived from the external power source, including the brake light electrical system or the running light electrical system of an automobile to which the apparatus may be attached.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to lighted display devices. However, none of them denote a white translucent back-lighted screen which would allow material or media displayed on plain white paper to be displayed with clarity.
A display medium for large color transparencies was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,245 to Mabrey, et al. A translucent adhesive is used in this device to attach the color transparency to the inner glass of the device. Transparent and translucent devices are displayed using the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,654 to Rubin, such device attached to a vehicle for display of the attached signage. Low voltage lights mounted to a truncated sawtooth metal back frame are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,957 to Minogue which is used to display transparent or translucent signs.
Light signs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,324 to Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,334 to Schoniger. Neither utilize any translucent back-lighted panels. An illuminated license plate or illuminated display panel are noted and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,501 to Rice.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,973 to Melzian, et al., discloses a translucent plate or white plate positioned between a reflector and light source and the housing of the device to display a photographic print, a slide, a negative, a sheet of paper or other similar objects. This device is not adapted for use in an external environment, as no weather resisting seal is identified to protect the displayed media from the elements encountered in exterior use. This device also disclosed no adaptable use for display on an automobile nor adapted means to utilize the low voltage present in an automobile""s electrical system, as does the current invention.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a low voltage display apparatus utilizing a white translucent back-lighted screen to display colored photographic prints or messages on plain white paper, messages and pictures on transparent film media and other artwork on plain paper which attaches to a flat surface of an automobile, building or any other exterior flat surface, the apparatus having a weather proof seal between the white translucent back-lighted screen and a clear front transparent screen. The current device also presents a means of utilizing the low voltage current of an automobile to which it may attach. None of the prior art patents incorporate all these features in a singular device, nor can their combined prior art elements produce the present device.
Almost every prior art patent requires the image to be displayed to be imprinted or laminated onto clear plastic material or a lens which is located directly in front of light bulbs. This generally requires use of a professional print shop, which is generally not available for home production or use. In order for an image to be displayed, the sections which are white are transferred onto this medium as clear. When the light is directed through this display medium, the image seen is severely distorted by the direct unfiltered light through the clear portion of the image being displayed. Ordinary copy paper cannot be used, because it tends to become dark and images printed in dark color on this medium tend to lose their color because of the density of the ink in contrast to lighter colors.
The present invention, in using the white translucent display panel between the high lumen light source and the display image allows for production of display medium using a simple home computer printer on white paper. The white translucent display panel evenly disperses the light from the high lumen light source and also maintains the integrity of the colors. White actually appears white and is of an even intensity, reducing bright spots through the display medium. Colors experience less darkening and distortion due to the white translucent display panel maintaining a uniform light dispersion back-lighted image. Childrens artwork, digital photographs on white paper, transparencies or text messages can all be displayed with clear visual accuracy of the printed or displayed subject matter.
In addition, this device is adaptable for use on an automobile using the automobile""s 12 volt DC electrical system and can be set to activate along with the break lights, turn signals or running light or adaptable for attachment to a building wall or window, indoors or outdoors, using a 110 volt AC power source for display of photographs, text or any other medium included on white paper produced on any computer printer. If no power supply is readily available, the device also has an internal DC power supply to illuminate the high lumen light source.